tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Noxious Avenger
"The Noxious Avenger" '''is the 15th episode of season 3 and 67th overall. ''"Not all heroes wear masks."''' Official Description As New York City is trying to recover from the Battle for New York, notoriety is gaining from a new and unfamiliar mutant known as Muckman or as its' own "Monster Hero". Plot The episode begins with Garson Grunge, the garbage man, picking up garbage from the dumpster, thankful he doesn't have to work in the sewers anymore. Bebop and Rocksteady sneak into the nearby building housing Kraang's lab and Bebop acquires mutagen and Reagent-X, while complaining about having to run Stockman's errands. The Turtles arrive soon after, while being spotted by Grunge. During the fight, Bebop throws the mutagen at Mikey's head. Mikey ducks and the mutagen breaks open in Grunge's face, sending him falling into the dumpster as he begins to mutate. Bebop and Rocksteady escape with some chemicals. Grunge wakes up, finding himself completely mutated into a pile of garbage and holding the turtles responsible. Grunge's eyeball, named Joe, convinces him that he can put his new look to good use, convincing him to stop the Purple Dragons from mugging someone nearby. A witness panics upon seeing him but the victim calms her down by telling her that he saved him. Joan Grody, who was reporting about the invasion, overhears and runs the new story, calling New York's newest hero Muckman. The turtles catch the story and believe (at least Raph) that Muckman may be up to no good, despite Leo and April's suggestion that he's called a hero. They all agree that they need to find him before Shredder does. The turtles ambush Muckman, who retaliates with a garbage tornado and sludge puke, knocking them down before fleeing from reporters and fans. April warns the turtles to leave and Mikey throws down a smoke bomb--but not before Joan catches a silhouette of the Turtles and airs it on television. Splinter, furious that they managed to get caught, and breaking the ninjitsu rule, grounds his sons and forbids them from leaving the sewers again. Rocksteady complains about getting another chemical run while Bebop suggests they need a "sucker" when they catch Muckman on the news. Rocksteady suggests that they use him to get the next ingredient. Donnie runs some tests on the mutated puke and realizes that it can effect their own mutations. After Splinter takes away more of Mikey's things, banning him from even watching TV, Leo suggests that it's time to prove to him that they can be ninjas by sneaking out of the lair. Although their plan initially fails when they reach the exit, April helps them escape by distracting Splinter while they leave. Meanwhile, Bebop and Rocksteady are looking for Muckman before being attacked by him. Muckman believed Bebop and Rocksteady are allies of the Turtles, but they explain that they are their enemies and that the Turtles caused their mutation. Muckman wonders if there's a cure, with Bebop mentioning the chemicals he and Rocksteady are getting. They head to the lab, just as the Turtles arrive at the scene. Joe is a bit unsure about trusting them, but Muckman said he has no choice and was about to break into the lab when the Turtles stop him. The Turtles try to reason with Muckman, but their words didn't get through to him as they're defeated by him again by him, Bebop and Rocksteady. Joe again tries to reason with Muckman, and the Turtles help him by mentioning that it's fine for him to not be human as long as he's doing the right thing. But just as they're finally getting through to Muckman, Bebop and Rocksteady interrupt and drags Muckman into the lab, which like the last one, is filled with traps. After retrieving the chemical, Muckman's attacked by another trap and is knocked out. The Turtles saw the whole thing and both Donnie and Mikey checks up on Muckman while Leo and Raph holds Bebop and Rocksteady off. Mikey tells Muckman to back off and that they can handle this, but Muckman said it's all on him. Bebop and Rocksteady are about to escape with the chemical but Muckman, being carried by the Turtles, slimed them and destroys the chemical. Bebop and Rocksteady leaves and Muckman apologize to the Turtles for what he'd done. It was at that moment the media shows up and the Turtles try to hide. Muckman told the Turtles to leave and he got them covered. When they return to the lair, the Turtles explain to Splinter that everything's fixed since Muckman explains the Turtle mutants do not exist and are probably just some kids in costumes to the media. The Turtles sighs in relief that their identity is still a secret to the world, but Splinter said they are still grounded. As punishment for leaving the lair, he knocks all of them out with one hit. April, who was present during the whole thing, tries to escape but Splinter suddenly appears next to her, startling her right at the spot. Splinter's Wisdom Debuts *Muckman (Mutated form) *Joe Eyeball Production 8291982829.jpg|Storyboard Animatic Trivia * The name of the episode is a referance to the cult classic film "The Toxic Avenger". Gallery Bebop found something.jpg Rocksteady finger.jpg Rocksteady close-up.jpg Leo kick.jpg Don't call me Bebop.jpg Eat mutagen.jpg|"Eat mutagen!"'' Muckman.jpg|This can't be good Sewer worker is Muckman.jpg Tumblr nnflaebpYX1rwexuwo1 1280.png Tumblr nnfd27p7AS1tol5c2o4 1280.jpg Tumblr nnfd27p7AS1tol5c2o3 1280.jpg Tumblr nnfd27p7AS1tol5c2o2 1280.jpg Tumblr nnfd27p7AS1tol5c2o1 1280.jpg Muck man.png Noxy.jpg Turtles, attack!.jpg Police are scared to go here.jpg No tv.jpg Bebop coffee.jpg Bebop talking to Rocksteady.jpg Joe talking to Muckman.jpg Muckman happy.jpg Mikey silly face.jpg Leo talks about Muckman.jpg Raph kick butt.jpg vlcsnap-2015-05-30-21h44m47s026.png|Splinter is not happy vlcsnap-2015-05-30-21h45m19s759.png|Grounded! vlcsnap-2015-05-30-21h42m52s375.png|Still grounded vlcsnap-2015-05-30-21h44m55s820.png|Splinter Scolds his sons|link=Splinter vlcsnap-2015-05-30-21h44m37s080.png|AND NO TV!!!|link=Splinter's Cane vlcsnap-2015-05-30-21h44m28s311.png vlcsnap-2015-05-30-21h41m23s928.png Quotes Eat Mutagen!- Bebop Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2015 Category:Season 3 Category:The Show Category:Debut Episode